incognitoinsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Lehvak-Kal And Company
Lehvak-Kal (Lehvak, L-K or Elkay for short) is the leader of Syprian Bohrok-Ksa Guard - 1st Division and General of the Syprian Bohrok Nest of Threa, and is one of the most powerful Bohrok in existence, despite not really knowing the full extent of his abilities. Along side Lehvak-Kal are his brothers and sisters, but over the years, they have separated, going their own separate ways. Personality Lehvak is a very happy creature who has what one can only call a bouncy attitude. He is incredibly loyal and caring but can also suddenly become very aggressive if a friend or sibling is harmed. Lehvak is also rather jittery and can often become nervous around humans, starting long rants about goodness knows what to cover his nervousness. If given enough sugar, Lehvak can continue ranting for three hours. If given coffee, Lehvak becomes uncontrollable and will become destructive, breaking anything he can find. Despite Lehvak's bounciness, he is also very good with tactics and defence, and is well known among the Bohrok of his nest for driving away the invading humans using clever tactics and traps. His skills on the battlefield often make people forget how outgoing Lehvak is. Powers and abilities Lehvak-Kal is an incredibly rare Bohrok of Vacuum, which gives him a huge range of abilities. His primary ability is to create implosions and explosions of almost any size, from micro-explosions to planet-wide destruction. Using this ability, Lehvak can briefly fly and even create holes in space-time through which he can travel through, teleporting him to different locations. As well as his vacuum powers, Lehvak also has powerful telepathy and can easily alter the thoughts of others. He can also project mind-grams, which make him and others appear as different species. Mind-grams are rather draining though and Lehvak can only keep this up for 15 minutes. Lehvak has enhanced strength and senses, which, coupled with his telepathy, make him an excellent tracker, but due to Lehvak's personality, he is easily distracted and thus not very reliable. Finally, Lehvak is an exellent chef and can bake a vast array of treats. He also knows first aid and is known to spend hours in the kitchen, creating personalised dishes. History Lehvak's date of birth is unknown, and whenever asked, he always replies that he is 31 years old, despite possibly being much older. He remembers little from his early years, due to an explosion that nearly killed him. As he grew older, Lehvak slowly discovered how to use his powers, and worked up the ranks of the Bohrok-Ksa in his nest, becoming Bohrok General in five years. During this time, many humans tried to get into the Spyrian nest, but every time Lehvak and his Bohrok-Ksa Guard drove them back. In 2003, the humans invaded again, but while Lehvak's group was holding them off, the 2nd Divsion retreated, allowing the humans in. In an attempt to destroy the nest, a rocket was fired into the canyons below, but Lehvak leaped onto the rocket and diverted its course, sending both him and it flying into space. A year later, Lehvak returned to find that the nest was sealed off and all the humans inside killed. When he tried to get in himself, he was informed by Kohrak, the youngest of his Bohrok-Ksa Guard, that the only way back in was to override the locks, something only Tahnok, the Guard's second-in command, could do. So Lehvak set off to find Tahnok, but was distracted by a sudden trip to a strange world called Nirvana... In 2011, Lehvak was possessed by the estranged Thanrak-Kal, who used him and his brother Ahvrak to teleport 99.9% of the Bohrok species into a pocket dimension, where everyone was turned into a Vahrga or Bahrag. In the process, Thanrak created a Bohrok Empire which he ruled through the possessed Lehvak and Ahvrak, and decided to absorb the abilities of all the Bohrok-Ksa Guard, at which point he would be able to kill them all and rule by himself indefinitely. He had almost completed this mission and had returned to our dimension to locate Tahnok, one of the last three un-absorbed members of the Guard, but was thwarted when Tahnok attempted to kill himself during the process of absorbtion, causing a backlash that destroyed Thanrak. Finally free from Thanrak's control, Lehvak and Ahvrak worked together to create a sustainable existence for the Bohrok species within the pocket dimension. Post-History In 2015, Lehvak gained the ability to travel back and forth through time and to shape-shift, during a secret ritual which would insure that the Bohrok would remain safe from all harm. He announced that he would be taking a break, handing over control to Nuhvok, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Lehvak reappeared in 2012, in his old, Bohrok form, and went to Nirvana for a holiday. Trivia *Lehvak-Kal LOOOOVES cake. When he's not busy, he can eat several kilos of sponge cake. *As well as eating cake, Lehvak is also very good at baking cakes and biscuits. *Lehvak owns a specially made portal gun. It is a replica made by Kohrak, based on the game Portal. *Not only does Lehvak own a portal gun, he also has an inventory of non-lethal weapons, all designed by his siblings. *Never give coffee to Lehvak. *Lehvak has a fondness of young humans. He will often become childish when with them, playing whatever games they want. *Lehvak's a particularly small Bohrok, only just 1m tall. He is also a small Vahrga, only just reaching the 2m mark. Category:Characters